1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to synthetic resin decorative articles in which a print layer is enclosed and to a process for the industrial production thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Synthetic resin decorative articles in which an artificial flower or the like is enclosed have hitherto been well known. The general process for producing such decorative articles comprises putting a liquid resin into a mold in which an artificial flower or the like is located to cast polymerize the liquid resin. However, this process has the drawbacks that the process requires a considerable amount of time for the polymerization and that a great deal of skill is required to prevent the foaming of the resin at the time the liquid resin is put into the mold. Therefore, this process is uneconomical. Further, in such cast polymerization, it is difficult to enclose a printed letter, pattern or the like directly in the formed resin article. Thus, in a case where a printed letter, pattern or the like is to be enclosed in the article, it has been the practice to employ a base sheet, such as a sheet of paper or the like, on which a letter, pattern or the like is printed. However, the use of such a printed base sheet may provide a decorative article having an inferior appearance, since the base sheet itself can be seen and, where a sheet of paper is used, the printed letter, pattern or the like can not be seen from the reverse side.